


A Man With Many Names

by cherry_blossom712



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Immortal Dream?, More Characters mentioned, Tales Of The SMP, The Village That Went Mad, karl is a time traveler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_blossom712/pseuds/cherry_blossom712
Summary: One-shot of Karl Jacobs traveling to the time period of the Village That Went Mad--------------Was he going to die? Was Dream going to let him die? Cornelius crouched to examine Karl. Dream took his hands and tipped Karls chin up, forcing him to look at his eyes, concealed by a mask."Never again. Never again will I see you roam where you don't belong. Do I make myself clear?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Man With Many Names

**Author's Note:**

> I did this at 2 in the morning and it is now 4 a.m. 
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos please I am exhausted. Thanks!
> 
> My cat watched me make it and proof read it. It is approved :)
> 
> ALSO MAJOR WARNING: LOTS OF BLOOD

A bright light. Many differing colors. Green. Purple. What was happening? The unknown person was spit out of the weird light that had engulfed them just moments before. They landed face first into a pile of dirt. It took them a while to get their head straight before pushing their self up. Their head throbbed as they slowly lifted their hand up to their face to wipe the filth off with their sleeve. The person then lifted their other hand in front of them and watched as he clenched and unclenched their fists. They looked down at their sweatshirt and grabbed the end of it and pulled it out so they were able to see the unique design on the front. A swirl, was it?

The still, unknown person slowly looked around. It was nighttime. They seemed to be in a forest, everything was silent. Nothing moved. As they looked to the right, a dim light of a lantern was up ahead. The stranger pushed themselved off from the ground and gained balance as they walked towards it. They entered a clearing, lined with small houses and a well in the middle. People roamed the street and chatted amongst themselves.

The individual attemped to go and talk with another; to ask where they were. The being they approached had a tall hat and a suit. A woman was near him, leaning against the well. For some reason she wore almost no clothing at all. In public. She kept mentioning something about a dunderhead. They were arguing about something. "Excuse me?" The Person asked the other. The man payed no attention to the person who had just spoke. The man glared at the woman and turned towards the other being. But to much surprise the man started walking and walked right through the person with a swirl sweatshirt. A small trail of purple and green particles followed the man with the tall hat before disappearing. Nobody had noticed.

The unknown person gasped and clutched their chest, stumbling backwards before hitting the door of a house. Nobody looked their way. They slid down into a sitting position and hugged their knees to their chest and cried out. Nobody noticed. Exhaust hit them like a truck and everything went black. Nobody noticed.

* * *

What had happened? With a groan the person stood up. Who were they? They had to remember. They bunched up the sweatshirt in the middle of the swirl, trying to think straight. Karl. His name was Karl. He was apart of the Dream SMP. He had two Fiance's; Sapnap and Quackity. Lmanburg had just blown up and he was looking for answers. And he had found a way. Looking around, he was now able to get a more descriptive image of the place he was in; there were five small houses. They seemed old, but stable. There was a stone water well in the middle of the small village, it was pretty. There was also a campfire spot. Other than that; the only other interesting things that was there were the people. there were 8 of them. 

As the days passed, Karl came to the conclusion that he was in the past. Set around 100 or so years ago. He was able to pick out the people that took residence in the small town; Helga: A woman who was always looking to hook up with everyone in the village and wore not much clothes. Jimmy: He was the mayor of the town. Husband to Helga. Bob: A quiet person. Karl liked his accent. A man who didn't really have a name: He had a really deep voice and seemed really scary at first, but is actually pretty kind and smart. Robin: A sad orphan who looked at the unnamed man as a father figure. Miles: He talked funny sometimes and wasn't very smart. Jack: Probably the quietest of the bunch. Karl liked him. And finally Cornelius: Karl had deep interests in this man. He had a jagged wooden mask with sloppily cut holes for eyes and a drawn smile. (The mask was pretty creepy) He wore a green cloak. Known as "Cornelius the Wise". 

Karl liked to watch their daily lives on a surprisingly comfortable raised platform that he liked to sit on. Not much happened until something unforseen had happened. A murderer had striked. The man with no name had slammed open his door and cried out for the others. Knowing that they weren't able to see him, Karl decided to go take a look. Everyone was huddled at the door. Shocked expressions were molded on everybody's faces. Karl saw glimpses of crimson red when standing on his tiptoes. Karl tried to get a better look, shoving his way to the front. Nobody took any notice to him. His hands quickly reached his mouth, gasping. Cornelius was sprawled out on the floor, His bones bent in awkward positions. There were multiple stab wounds to his chest, blood pouring out and seeping into the ground. Everybody respected him enough to not remove his mask, but it was slanted a bit, revealing an emerald green eye. 

"Why would anyone do this?!" Someone in the crowd had shouted; it was Bob

"He was such a close friend of mine. What a shame." The man with no name spoke. He and Cornelius were roomates. 

"Don't you live with him? Did you just not hear him die?" Remarked Miles.

"I'm blind." Was all the man had to say. Everyone looked at him skeptically. He clearly wasn't blind. He wasn't deaf either.

"I say we find out who did this. Tonight. Everybody meet at the campfire at sun down." Jimmy ordered as Helga moved closer to Bob. Bob held an uneasy expressoion.

As the day went on, everybody was on high alert. Karl also took time to think back to when Cornelius was alive. He reminded him a lot of his friend in the Dream SMP. He had a mask, he liked green, and was full of mysteries. A unsettling feeling washed over Karl and he shuddered. 

Sun down came remarkably fast. Jack has lit the fire and everyone sat around it. They immediatley jumped into conversation. They accused eachother, called eachother out. Most of them were smart about it. Others were in their own world. Only there weren't others. Just Helga. Everyone else was trying to solve the mystery. It was a cold night and still, Helga wore the iconic purple clothing. (That was pretty much nothing). Karl watched, fascinated. He would have to write all of this down when he goes back home. This is so exhilerating! By the end they had singled three people out; Jimmy, Robin, and the man with no name. The ultimate sacrifice turned out to be Corpse. Karl started calling him that, just because his voice reminded him of someone back home. Karl was sad to see Corpse go, and Robin was heartbroken. He was an orphan once again. After the sad death, everyone went to bed. Karl stayed up- an uneasy feeling settled over him. A brisk breeze flew past before everything went still

"Karl." A familiar voice rang through the air. Karl whipped around, and came face to face with a wooden smiley face mask. Goosebumps spread to Karl's arms very quickly. "What are you doing here?." It was Cornelius. How was he alive?

"H-How do you know my name?" Karl stuttered. The other man tilted his head.

"Oh come on now. Don't be dumb. You know who I am." Cornelius chuckled. He sounded a lot like his friend (?) back home. But it couldn't be him. It couldn't be. That would be impossible. 

"No no no no no no. How are you here?" Karl backed away. This wasn't Cornelius. This was Dream. Cornelius was Dream all along? Or is... Dream actually Cornelius?

"I am Cornelius. But I am also Dream. I have many names, I don't usually stick to one." Cornelius (Dream?) brushed off Karl's question. But answered a different one that he hadn't spoke aloud. "What I want to know though," The masked man's voice suddenly went to a whisper. A terrifying, cold whisper. "is why you are here." Venom seeped into his words and Karl's hands shook. In that moment, Karl realized how much younger Dream was. Maybe in his late teens. Cornelius/Dream leaned towards Karl, and Karl had no where to go. He was backed up against a tree. Suddenly an arm was pressed to Karl's neck. he choked and clawed at the arm. But Cornelius (?) held a strong hold. 

"This is no place for a person like you." Dreams (?) voice still was lowered to a whisper. But it was loud. It was a loud whisper. Karl watched his other hand slowly crawl to a small sheath. He unclipped it and pulled out a blinding purple dagger. It had the small letter "C" carved into it. It was ragged and it almost looked as if there were dry blood on the edges. Karl had also just barely noticed dry blood on his dark green cloak. From where the stabs were. 

"N-no" Karl croaked, gasping for air. 

"Maybe this will teach you not to interfere with time. It's a precious thing, y'know." Dream twirled the dagger in his hands and pressed Karl into the tree even more before slowly sliding the dagger in between his ribs. It slid in so smoothly. Karl cried out in pain. Nobody noticed. Dream then pulled it out and put it bwtween other ribs on the oposite side of Karls body. Karl coughed up blood, some of it landing on the wooden mask that stared into Karls soul. Karl was slowly bleeding out. It was one of the most painful experiences he has ever had. With a scoff, Cornelius realeased Karl and he crumpled to the ground. He held his side, trying to stop the blood from flowing out of his body; it was useless. Karl choked on sobs as tears ran from his face. Was he going to die? Was Dream going to let him die? Cornelius crouched to examine Karl. Dream took his hands and tipped Karls chin up, forcing him to look at his eyes, concealed by a mask.

"Never again. Never again will I see you roam where you don't belong. Do I make myself clear?" Cornelius's words were harsh. His tone rose above a whisper by a lot. Karl nodded weakly.

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear? Answer me. And look at me while you do." Dream snapped. Karl looked up. Pain was scribbled all over his face. 

"Y-Yes. I Under- Understand." Karl's voice faltered. But Cornelius stood to his full height, satisifed with the answer.

"Good. I'm glad." That was the last thing Karl heard before black combat boots hit him square in the nose.

* * *

Karl woke up. He was so sore. His joints cracked at every movement. He was in a cave. He recognized it as he moved into a mysterious library. He started to sketch. A picture was formed and he hung it up on the wall, Next to a different drawing. He pulled out a book and immediatley started writing down everything he could remember. From the beginning of his trip to the very end. He closed the book with a chill going down his spine. He mounted the book on a shelf underneath the drawing he had made. It was titled

The Village That Went Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Twitter: Gracie_Rosebush 
> 
> <3


End file.
